Everyone Get Together! Dino Charge
Everyone Get Together! Dino Charge is a song by Eka Darville, Ari Boyland, Yuri Lowenthal, Bumper Robinson, Ashley Johnson, Greg Cipes, Tara Strong, Will Friedle, Carlos Alazraqui, Kimberly Brooks, David Kaye, Khary Payton, Juliet Landau, Chris Pratt, Scott Menville, Tara Platt, Bettina Bush, Alanna Ubach, Molly C. Quinn, Vincent Tong, Ty Olsson, Britt Irvin, Ben Schwartz and Andrew Caldwell. It is sung in the episode The Gang Civil War 2 and is sung again in Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs. The Gang Civil War 2 Lyrics *'Eka Darville': ♪Crunch, crunch! Take a bite, Tyrannosaurus!♪ *'Ari Boyland': ♪Bang, bang! Hit 'em hard, Parasaurolophus !♪ *'Yuri Lowenthal': ♪Crash in with a "schwing!", Stegosaurus!♪ *'Bumper Robinson': ♪Slash, slash! With your katana, Velociraptor !♪ *'Ashley Johnson': ♪Poke with your drill, Triceratops!♪ *'Greg Cipes': ♪The rumbling thunder, Pteranodon!♪ *'Tara Strong': ♪If we call their names♪ *'Will Friedle': ♪Oh, you'll really feel like dancing♪ *'Carlos Alazraqui': ♪And spin round and round and round!♪ *'Eka Darville, Ari Boyland, Yuri Lowenthal, Bumper Robinson, Ashley Johnson, Greg Cipes, Tara Strong, Will Friedle, Carlos Alazraqui, Kimberly Brooks, David Kaye, Khary Payton, Juliet Landau, Chris Pratt, Scott Menville, Tara Platt, Bettina Bush, Alanna Ubach, Molly C. Quinn, Vincent Tong, Ty Olsson, Britt Irvin, Ben Schwartz and Andrew Caldwell': ♪Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! The dinosaurs are dancing Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! Crunch, crunch, bang, bang! (VAMOLA MUCHO!) Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! The dinosaurs are dancing Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! Crunch, crunch, bang, bang!♪ *'Kimberly Brooks': ♪Sing out mucho! (HEY!)♪ *'David Kaye': ♪Let's dance the samba together! (HEY!)♪ *'Khary Payton': ♪Everyone get together! Dino Charge! (VAMOLA!)♪ *'Juliet Landau': ♪Boom and a mallet, Ankylosaurus!♪ *'Chris Pratt': ♪Swish, swish with a hammer, Pachycephalosaurus!♪ *'Scott Menville': ♪Zoom and a rocket, Plesiosaurus!♪ *'Tara Platt': ♪Grow like a giant, Brachiosaurus!♪ *'Bettina Bush': ♪Vroom-vroom, like a bike, Deinonychus!♪ *'Alanna Ubach': ♪Digging a hole, Deinosuchus!♪ *'Molly C. Quinn': ♪If you're next to us♪ *'Vincent Tong': ♪Oh, you'll feel like holding hands♪ *'Ty Olsson': ♪And dance and spin round and round and round!♪ *'Eka Darville, Ari Boyland, Yuri Lowenthal, Bumper Robinson, Ashley Johnson, Greg Cipes, Tara Strong, Will Friedle, Carlos Alazraqui, Kimberly Brooks, David Kaye, Khary Payton, Juliet Landau, Chris Pratt, Scott Menville, Tara Platt, Bettina Bush, Alanna Ubach, Molly C. Quinn, Vincent Tong, Ty Olsson, Britt Irvin, Ben Schwartz and Andrew Caldwell': ♪Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! We love the dinosaurs! Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! Crunch, crunch, bang, bang! (Vamola mucho!) Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! The dinosaurs are having fun Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! Crunch, crunch, bang, bang! (Ha ha, sim ha ha!) (Ha ha, sim ha ha!) (Ha ha, sim ha ha!)♪ *'Britt Irivin': ♪Slice and pierce through, Kentrosaurus!♪ *'Ben Schwartz': ♪We're crazy in love with you, Styracosaurus!♪ *'Andrew Caldwell': ♪In a burning fire, Allosaurus!♪ *'Eka Darville': ♪Go up in a "boing", Seismosaurus!♪ *'Ari Boyland': ♪Did you just fart?! Oviraptor!♪ *'Yuri Lowenthal': ♪Laugh out loud, Iguanodon!♪ *'Bumper Robinson': ♪Taking flight on floppy wings, Tupandactylus!♪ *'Ashley Johnson': ♪Spiraling round and round, Ammonite!♪ *'Greg Cipes': ♪Go slowly, very slowly, Archelon!♪ *'Tara Strong': ♪With a filled-up belly, Fukuiraptor!♪ *'Will Friedle': ♪Blowing "bye-bye" on a flute, Futabasaurus!♪ *'Carlos Alazraqui': ♪Finish this loudly, Spinosaurus!♪ *'Kimberly Brooks': ♪If you are there♪ *'David Kaye': ♪Oh, we'll burn higher♪ *'Khary Payton': ♪And higher and higher in this... FIRE!♪ *'Eka Darville, Ari Boyland, Yuri Lowenthal, Bumper Robinson, Ashley Johnson, Greg Cipes, Tara Strong, Will Friedle, Carlos Alazraqui, Kimberly Brooks, David Kaye, Khary Payton, Juliet Landau, Chris Pratt, Scott Menville, Tara Platt, Bettina Bush, Alanna Ubach, Molly C. Quinn, Vincent Tong, Ty Olsson, Britt Irvin, Ben Schwartz and Andrew Caldwell': ♪Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! We love the dinosaurs Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! Let's go, more and more! Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! The dinosaurs are dancing Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! Crunch, crunch, bang, bang! (Vamola mucho!) Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! The dinosaurs are dancing Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! Bang, bang, crunch, crunch!♪ *'Juliet Landau': ♪Sing out mucho!♪ *'Chris Pratt': ♪Let's dance the samba together!♪ *'Scott Menville': ♪Everyone get together! Dino Charge! (Vamola!)♪ Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs Lyrics *'Drake': ♪Crunch, crunch! Take a bite, Tyrannosaurus!♪ *'Pitpull': ♪Bang, bang! Hit 'em hard, Parasaurolophus !♪ *'MC Hammer': ♪Crash in with a "schwing!", Stegosaurus!♪ *'Luke Benward': ♪Slash, slash! With your katana, Velociraptor !♪ *'Dove Cameron': ♪Poke with your drill, Triceratops!♪ *'Drew Seeley': ♪The rumbling thunder, Pteranodon!♪ *'Drake Bell': ♪If we call their names♪ *'Ross Lynch': ♪Oh, you'll really feel like dancing♪ *'Justin Bieber': ♪And spin round and round and round!♪ *'All': ♪Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! The dinosaurs are dancing Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! Crunch, crunch, bang, bang! (VAMOLA MUCHO!) Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! The dinosaurs are dancing Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! Crunch, crunch, bang, bang!♪ *'PSY': ♪Sing out mucho! (HEY!)♪ *'Roger Bart': ♪Let's dance the samba together! (HEY!)♪ *'Noam Kaniel': ♪Everyone get together! Dino Charge! (VAMOLA!)♪ *'Will Smith': ♪Boom and a mallet, Ankylosaurus!♪ *'Jaden Smith': ♪Swish, swish with a hammer, Pachycephalosaurus!♪ *'Tristan Pasterick': ♪Zoom and a rocket, Plesiosaurus!♪ *'Jennifer Lopez': ♪Grow like a giant, Brachiosaurus!♪ *'Jeremy Shada': ♪Vroom-vroom, like a bike, Deinonychus!♪ *'Anne Hathaway': ♪Digging a hole, Deinosuchus!♪ *'John Stamos': ♪If you're next to us♪ *'Michael Bublé': ♪Oh, you'll feel like holding hands♪ *'Kevin Spacey': ♪And dance and spin round and round and round!♪ *'All': ♪Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! We love the dinosaurs! Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! Crunch, crunch, bang, bang! (Vamola mucho!) Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! The dinosaurs are having fun Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! Crunch, crunch, bang, bang! (Ha ha, sim ha ha!) (Ha ha, sim ha ha!) (Ha ha, sim ha ha!)♪ *'Jane Lynch': ♪Slice and pierce through, Kentrosaurus!♪ *'Chanelle Peloso': ♪We're crazy in love with you, Styracosaurus!♪ *'Maia Mitchell': ♪In a burning fire, Allosaurus!♪ *'Shauna Case': ♪Go up in a "boing", Seismosaurus!♪ *'Brandon Soo-Hoo': ♪Did you just fart?! Oviraptor!♪ *'Shameik Moore': ♪Laugh out loud, Iguanodon!♪ *'Miley Cyrus': ♪Taking flight on floppy wings, Tupandactylus!♪ *'Vanilla Ice': ♪Spiraling round and round, Ammonite!♪ *'Lady Gaga': ♪Go slowly, very slowly, Archelon!♪ *'Bruno Mars': ♪With a filled-up belly, Fukuiraptor!♪ *'Ludacris': ♪Blowing "bye-bye" on a flute, Futabasaurus!♪ *'Matthew Morrison': ♪Finish this loudly, Spinosaurus!♪ *'Bella Thorne': ♪If you are there♪ *'Zendaya': ♪Oh, we'll burn higher♪ *'Chelsea Kane': ♪And higher and higher in this... FIRE!♪ *'All': ♪Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! We love the dinosaurs Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! Let's go, more and more! Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! The dinosaurs are dancing Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! Crunch, crunch, bang, bang! (Vamola mucho!) Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! The dinosaurs are dancing Whoa, oh oh, whoa oh oh! Bang, bang, crunch, crunch!♪ *'Olivia Holt': ♪Sing out mucho!♪ *'Debby Ryan': ♪Let's dance the samba together!♪ *'Macaulay Culkin': ♪Everyone get together! Dino Charge! (Vamola!)♪ Category:Songs